Cheated
by Adrianna Lyn Rose
Summary: Bloom and Sky are married but what Bloom didn't know that Sky cheated on her with a girl but who?when Bloom found out a horrifying secret between her husband,she ran away.Will she ever came back? (Rewrite of the old cheated but better.)
1. A horrifying secret

**(Bloom P.O.V)**

I was waiting for Sky at the dining room because I have something to tell him,I waited for hours and hours but he never came so I decided to look for him.I was walking down the hallway trying to look for him until I heard noises.

" Oh Sky,You sure know how to do it so so good. " Someone said or rather a woman said.I stopped when I heard she say Sky..

" Of course my love,I will always do the best for you. " A male voice said but...it sounds like Sky...

I decided to see what's going on and I found a horrifying secret about my husband.I ran away from that scent and I ran into my bedroom.

" I can't believe Sky cheated on me with diaspro! " I said crying.

I took a document which is under my bed.I cried harder when I saw what's I finished crying,I took all of my things and I run away leaving the document at the bed.

 **1 month later...**

 **(No P.O.V)**

Diaspro became the new queen of Eraklyon. She also bare a son name Prince Kyle,Prince Kyle is only 8 months old as the kingdom rejoice for their newborn 's mom and dad was confused by their son's love life whether that their son wants bloom or diaspro,but they just shrugged it off...

Far,far,away, there is bloom...Bloom ran to earth when she found out that her husband was cheating on had gone to her adoptive parents house because she doesn't want her parents at domino to know her told her adoptive parents what happen and they felt sorry for three decided to keep it a secret and not telling anyone besides bought a house near the peters so that she will be in peace.

 **7 months later...**

Bloom is now 7 she was 5 months pregnant she discovered that she was pregnant with a baby shed a tear,She wished that Sky was here with her but Bloom knew Sky already moved knew she was going to be a single mother to a little toddler...


	2. The memories and the truth

**(Bloom P.O.V)**

I woke up from that dream,but actually it's more like a memory a bad memory.I kept having them every night.

" Huh..." I sighed,I looked at my bulging was will be confused why I'm in a really bad mood right now...I kept having pain in my stomach well,it's obvious since I'm 7 months pregnant but come on.I get up from my bed and start my day.I took my clothes from my closet and I go inside the bathroom.

After 15 minutes,I finished take a bath then I wore my clothes that I took from my closet,I go down stairs and make my breakfast.10 minutes later...After I finished my breakfast I go to the living room and start writing...but...the problem is...I have no idea what to write.I sighed again,at the afternoon I need to go to the doctor's appointment to see how my unborn daughter is doing.

I cried a bit,every time when I looked at my tummy or going to the doctor's appointment I always cried remembering the moments I have with sky and when he,he,he cheated on me.I wonder what's his doing now...AH! I don't care about that dog anymore,I bet when im gone he was happy and make that diaspro his freaking wife.

Well,I don't know what I'm gonna write so...I'll just skip that.I turn on the tv and I watched waiting the day to be afternoon.

* * *

 **(Stella P.O.V)**

I sighed we are now at eraklyon,great the country that I most sorry for being rude right now but it's true since the winx,me and the specialists found out that bloom ran away,we were we found out about what happen we went straight to we arrived at the eraklyon palace,we saw the most thing that we never thought wouldn't happen.

We saw Sky shirtless holding a naked diaspro,I was so mad at Sky that I almost shot a light beam at him luckily for him Brandon stop me,I still remember that day until now and I will never forget that bad memory...Okay back to the story.

Me and my family walked to the front door of the eraklyon knocked the door and the door open revealing Sky,diaspro and their son Kyle.

" I'm glad you can make it bro. " Sky said giving Brandon a man just refused and just give Sky a fake smile but Sky didn't notice.I hug my two sons very tight to me and me,Brandon and our sons just walked away.

The four of us walked until we saw the winx,the specialists and their kids.

" Hey guys. " I said caught their attention.

" Stella! " The winx said then attacked me with a bear hug.

" Okay!Okay,now stop attacking. " I all laughed.

" Hey Stella,I'm going to the restroom okay. " Brandon said.

" Okay " I said then Brandon go to the restroom,suddenly by ruining the moment the devil's family came.

" I'm so happy that you guys are here. " Sky said with a happy !More like a devil smile!

" I hope you all have perfect presents for my beloved son. " Diaspro said with her ugly voice while holding her son,suddenly Brandon came in to the room panting heavily and holding a document.

" Guys..Look...what I...found.. " Brandon said while panting heavily.

" What is that? " I ask taking the document at his hands.

My eyes widened when I read the document then I gasped.

" Oh my god! " I gasped " Bloom was pregnant! " I gasped again.

" What! " The others gasped.

" That can't be! " Diaspro shreaked

" What... " Sky said in disbelief.

" It's true look! " I said giving Sky the document.

Test 2:100%

Test 1:99.9%

Sex Date:13 March

Mother's Blood:Bloom **(Just to make it interesting)**

Father's Blood:Sky **(And...you will know when you read it)**

Results:Positive

I looked at sky...he seems hurt but something's wrong,why do I see his eyes purple,huh I continue to stare at Sky while thinking suddenly a light bulb flash and it scream three words,Diaspro spelled Sky looked up to us he start tearing while his tearing I saw that his eyes had turn to blue,Hah!I was right!,Diaspro did spelled run away from the room and go to god knows where.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

I woke up from my sleep,I've must have fallen asleep while watching a movie.I looked at the clock it's 2:00 o'clock.I better get ready for my doctor's appointment.I got up from the couch and go to my bedroom to 5 minutes I came down the stairs carefully and go outside.I start my car and off I go to the clinic.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it and yes...Diaspro spelled so so sorry that chapter 2 and chapter 1 was the same but I have a reason I published my new story last night so I was so tired that I forgot to type chapter sorry and hope you like sure to read my other stories too,it's called " Frienemies ".Hope you like it and good day!**


	3. Fight for my love

**(Bloom P.O.V)**

I arrived at the clinic after 25 minutes driving.I parked my car and I go inside the clinic and wait for the doctor to call 5 minutes...

" Miss Bloom? " Someone said.I turn around to see a nurse in front me.

" Yes? " I ask.

" Doctor Alicia is waiting for you. " the nurse said.

I get up slowly then I walked to _the_ doctor's room.

" Hello Bloom,how are you? "Doctor Alicia greeted.

" Fine I'm fine,thanks " I greeted back.

" Okay,Miss Bloom please lay down. "Doctor A said. **(I'm just gonna call Doctor A for short form.)**

I lay down the bed that Doctor A said and lift my long shirt to my A put some cold gel and rub it to my tummy,it felt really cold.

" Okay now let's see how she's doing. " Doctor A said.

Doctor A put some kind of machine thingy and hold it to my tummy,then suddenly she stopped.

" Okay,here it is. "She said showing me a picture of my daughter.

I almost cry when I looked at my daughter,I was happy and she grow so fast.

" Congratulations,she's perfectly healthy. " The doctor said with a happy smile.

" Thank you. " I said thanking her.

" Your welcome,You can go now and Ill give you the vitamins you need this month until 9 months. "She said.

I walked outside the room then go to the counter.

" This is what you need,take these twice a day,after lunch and dinner and that will be 12 dollars. " The nurse at the counter said.

" Thank you. " I thanked her then go outside.I found my car then start my car.I drive back to my house.

 ** _At Eraklyon_**

 **(No P.O.V)**

Sky ran to the palace gardens and sit at the fountain with his hands at his forehead.

" What have I done,What have I done... " Sky said looking at his feet.

" I can't be...,I can't be marrying Diaspro and,and cheat on Bloom... "Sky said softly then whispered when he said Bloom.

" AAAAAAHHHH! " Sky screamed in frustration.

Suddenly there was a loud crash...

Sky stop what his doing and look at the palace then he run back to the palace hoping nothing bad will happen.

Sky run into the room were the others are and his hopes are the opposite.

He saw that his friends were holding back Brandon from Diaspro.

" Woah!,what's going on. " Sky ask.

" Wanna know what's going on?This ***** is the one who spelled you! " Brandon yelled trying to punch Diaspro.

" What? " Sky ask clueless.

" She spelled you Sky,She spelled you for Bloom think that you and Diaspro have an affair! " Brandon explained.

" Diaspro,Did you do that? " I ask in the edge of anger.

" Ummm "Diaspro said looking away.

" Did you do it!?Answer me! " Sky ask furiously.

" I...

 **Aaaaahhhhhh!Cliffhanger well,I wanted to continue but I have no idea now or maybe I'm having writers block so you guys like it and sorry if it's to day!**


	4. What are you doing here

**Sorry for updating this chapter so long but I'm super busy with my school so I have a for the long waiting and send a you readers like it and happy reading!**

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

" Yes! I did do it okay! " Diaspro screamed back at me.

I stood there,shocked at what did I just heard.

" But why,why would you that. " I begged for an answer.

" It-its because I want you,I want you baby. " Diaspro purred which is disgusting.

Diaspro put her right hand on my chest, correction:try to seduce me, hah not happening. I push her away and said.

" That's it, I have enough with this s***. " I growled, pushing her out of the palace.

" Sky,Sky what are you doing? " Diaspro ask scared, is she blind?

" Pushing you out, what else. " I said casually still pushing her out.

I push, basically throw her out of the palace, leaving her on the ground.

" Go away, and don't come back. " I said coldly, turning around.

I continue to walk away, ignoring her whines and her yells. I walk back to the room where the others are.

When I go inside, all eyes are on me. All of us stay like that for a while until Stella broke the awkward silence.

" Soooooooo what are you or we going to do next. " Stella said sheepishly, more like... nervously.

" Find Bloom... " I said coolly.

" There's that answer. " Brandon said casually, patting me on the back.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

I arrived at my house after 30 minutes driving. I put my car keys on my table and go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and look for ingredients to make my lunch.

After looking, more like scanning the fridge, I start to cook lunch.

After cooking, I serve the food on the table and start eating, but that ain't happen since my stomach is so big, hugh.

I take the food and serve it on the coffee table again and start eating, wow never would I thought that I say that again but oh well.

I was still eating until I got interrupt by a doorbell. I turned to the door and wander who could that be. I decide to open the door and see who is it.

Imagine my surprise when I open the door, the only person that really annoy me,

Andy...

* * *

 _ **At Eraklyon...again**_

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Are you crazy, what are you and what did you do to my buddy. " Nex said shouting at Sky's ear.

" Owwww. " Sky whined rubbing her ear.

" Ok back to the point, Sky are you sure you want to do this because you've been out of Bloom's life for a long time. " Helia said reassuring Sky.

" I don't care about that, I'm still going to find Bloom. " Sky disputed.

"" I don't even know what we're going to do now, I give up. " Timmy sighed in defeat.

" What, so you're not going to help me? " Sky asked hoping his friends will help him.

" It's your actions dude, well help you if you think clearly. " Helia said walking away with the others.

" Whatever, what he says. " Riven said agreeing while walking away with his family.

After everyone left, Sky sighed.

" *Sigh* I guess I'm on my own. " Sky sighed.

Sky turn to his son, who is sleeping peacefully at his sigh again and carry him.

" I'm sorry son, but you're going to get a new mommy. " Sky said to his son who was snoring when he's still asleep.

* * *

 _ **On Earth...**_

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

I sighed, and said.

" What are you doing here Andy... " I ask lamely.

" What, can't I see the love of my life who is carrying my child. " Andy said, that's so not happening.

" For your information, 1) I'm not your so call 'love of your life 2) I am frickin not carrying your child and 3) You can't just see anytime you want, it's impolite. " I said to him with a sass.

" Okay I'll just pretend that I never heard that so can I come in, okay. " Andy said stepping his foot into my house, no way.

" No way,that ain't happening, get out of here. " I said stopping him from coming inside and pushing him out.

" But-" Andy started but I cut him off.

" Goodbye and don't come again. " I interrupted, closing the door. After that, I sighed...again.

I come back to the couch and continue eating my lunch. As I am still eating my lunch there was another doorbell, hello interupting a pregnant woman who wants to eat here.

I stop eating and turned to the door...again.

" Now what. " I sighed...annoyed. I turned to the door and open it, but this time...it wasn't I was expecting.

* * *

 ** _Before Bloom open the door...or the past._  
**

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

After I said something to my son, I put him in his crib and left his room. I stand to think for a while and sure my answer. I walk to the portal room **( Just to make it interesting).** I enter the room and open a portal to earth. I take a deep breath and go through the portal.

When I go through the portal, I see that I'm on earth and it looks like, I'm on gardenia.

I take a device **(It's more like a tracking device.)** and start looking for Bloom's house because I bet that Bloom move out from Mike and Vanessa's house.

After searching for Blooms house for like, I don't know, an hour, I finally reach Blooms house. Man she lives in an apartment, *sigh* she shouldn't live like this, she should have live like a queen. Okay Sky, you know the situation but you're going to take her back and bring him home.

I walk inside the apartment and found Bloom's. I take a really deep breath, nervous to see her and push the doorbell. The doorbell rings but for a few minutes, the door open...

And there is Bloom...after a long time...

* * *

 ** _At Bloom's door...the present._**

 **(No P.O.V)**

After a few minutes when Sky push the doorbell, Bloom open the door and gasped in disbelief. Sky, being Sky just smile nervously, beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach.

" H-hi... " Sky greeted nervously.

" S-Sky, wha-what ar-are y-you doing her-here? " Bloom asked stammered.

" H-hi long time n-no see... " Sky said,beginning to feel more butterflies in his stomach.

" _Why is he here, I thought he left me... "_ Bloom thought, still staring at Sky.

" _I hope she will forgive, oh lord, why is this happening to me..._ " Sky thought, hoping that she will forgive him and come home...

But it will harder than he thought.

* * *

 **This is chapter 2. I did this chapter a bit longer than the other chapters. Send a review if you like it and sorry for waiting so long but I really busy this year. Love this story and good day!**


	5. You

**Hello readers. Welcome back...hehe. Sorry and yes, it's been a LOOOOOOOOONG time since I wrote something for this story. I'm sorry but this is for pay back. And of you readers are mad, I'll give the access to slap me.**

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

 _Sky? What's he doing here, I thought he left me... Wh-why did he..._

 _came back..._

" Bloom, can you here me? " Sky said bringing me out of my thoughts.

" What?... " I blurted out.

" I said that will you bring me...back. " Sky asked, studdered at the end.

" I.. " I ended mid sentence.

" Please. " Sky begged, holding my hands.

" Sky! What are you doing here? " A voice exclaimed.

" Huh?... " Sky said cluelessly.

Suddenly, A woman come up.

" D-Diaspro?... " Sky said shocked.

I'm also shock that she's here.

" Hi Sky and I'm sorry for what happen will you forgive me, oh what am I thinking, of course you will forgive me. " Diaspro exclaimed.

" So you're still the same jerk, well then the answer's no! " I screamed at that dog.

" Wait! Bloom its not what it looks like! " Sky tried to explained.

Fat chance.

I closed the door right on his face after he said that. I never want to her a single billlions of fake words from him.

Well I-I can't believe he tricked me!

And to thought that he was going make things right!

Stop conciousness!

Why...why...

Why...

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

She.. She locked the door at my face. She...she didn't forgive me, no.

 _" Hi Sky and I'm sorry for what happened will you forgive me, oh what am I thinking, of course you will forgive me. " Diaspro exclaimed._

 _" So you're still the same jerk, well then the answer's no! " Bloom screamed at me._

*Clenching fist* That bitch...

" Sky, Sky do you here me? "...

" SKY! " Diaspro screamed at my face.

" WHAT B****! " I screamed back in concious.

" Okay Honey, mind you're language. " Diaspro lectured.

" Okay now we're together, we can go home now and open all our son's presents. " Diaspro told me.

" What the h***, I banished you from coming to me or Eraklyon again now you're f**king wanting to go back to there, oh h*** no! " I sassed.

" Then what? Do you want to be with that Preggy Ginger Head Slut, and I know you don't. " Diaspro sassed back and calling Bloom that.

She's so getting it.

" What did you say to her? " I growled, clenching my fists.

" Oh you mean that, sure can do, she is just a Preggy Ginger Head Slut, honey and she is. " Diaspro told calmly.

" Let me tell you something b****, never ever call her a PREGGY GINGER HEAD SLUT B**** NOW F*** OFF OUT OF MY WHOLE GODD*** LIFE! " I yelled at her fake face and storm off.

After I was away from that madness, I sat down on a branch and start thinking about this wreck life.

I need time to think. My future... I-I can't live without Bloom she's the love of my life, the guardian of my life. Now she's carrying my child.

My baby.

I stand up and start walking to an empty street.

I need time to think, but I need to have space. Be on my own.

I need to run away, but...

Where?

* * *

 **So... This! Is when the chapter question comes from. I'm leaving like this to give some suggestion to y'all dear readers.**

 **Here's how you can suggest. Instead of reviews, I'm giving you guys 2 and I mean only 2 ways. You can either review as always OR y'all can choose or known as VOTE at my place. If you want to vote then click on 'Muslim Writer' at the above of the chapter in blue colors. Click it, and try to search this question at the above of my page. Ps: its always, ALWAYS above my page. But if y'all wanna review, then it's typical. Suggest all you want.**

 **I hope this is enough. Send a review if you like it. Don't forget to suggest or vote. Hope you like this chapter and drum roll please...**

 **GOOOOOOD DAY!**


End file.
